Culpable
by daggers.black
Summary: No se como me mantuve con la sangre fría para permanecer ahí, mientras la alfombra se iba humedeciendo, poco a poco hasta mis pies. Mis ojos no se podían despegar, en parte fascinados, de la herida del pecho del hombre que estaba frente a mi. Sus ojos mirando lejos, perdidos en algún lugar, seguramente recordando a su asesino.
1. Escena del crimen

**La escena del crimen**

No se como me mantuve con la sangre fría para permanecer ahí, mientras la alfombra se iba humedeciendo, poco a poco hasta mis pies. Mis ojos no se podían despegar, en parte fascinados, de la herida del pecho del hombre que estaba frente a mi. Sus ojos mirando lejos, perdidos en algún lugar, seguramente recordando a su asesino.

Me intrigaba que su sangre pareciera tan normal, que su cuerpo inerte pareciera simplemente el de alguien durmiendo, no el de alguien muerto.

Despacio, porque mis rodillas estaban temblorosas, me incline para limpiar una gota de sangre que había llegado hasta mi zapato izquierdo, la mancha roja en mis dedos también me pareció extraña, cualquiera habría dicho que él en lugar de sangre en las venas tenía veneno.

Una puerta se abrió a mis espaldas y escuche un suspiro.

—Sakura tenemos que irnos, antes de que…

Sea lo que sea que estaba a punto de decir, la puerta del enorme despacho abriéndose lo interrumpió Me puse de pie, en el umbral apareció Yukito secándose las manos con una toalla. Nos miro de uno a uno, primero a Syaoran detrás de mi, luego directo a mis ojos y la punta manchada de mis dedos y por ultimo al cadáver en la alfombra.

No estaba sorprendido, simplemente nos miro interrogante.

—¿Por qué están aquí? La policía esta en camino, una alarma silenciosa se activo cuando Tomoyo desactivo la cámara de seguridad.

—¿Qué Tomoyo qué?

—A mi no me pregunten.

Yukito entro y cerro la puerta a sus espaldas, con total tranquilidad. Tenia la camisa desabrochada, como si se la acabara de poner y se seguia tallando las manos con la toalla blanca. Con la serenidad que lo caracteriza de siempre avanzo hasta la chimenea que estaba encendida y después de mirar sus manos lanzo la toalla al fuego.

El sonido de mi teléfono me sobresalto. Conteste sin dejar de observar el rostro relajado de Yukito, parecía como si de pronto hubiera encontrado alguna clase de paz.

—¿Sakura?

—¡Tomoyo! ¿Dónde estás?

Enterarme de que ella había desactivado las cámaras de seguridad me hizo preguntarme que papel jugaba en esto ¿A caso ella…

—Sakura, necesito que vengas por mi, estoy en el edificio donde se encuentra el despacho de Clow, nadie puede verte Sakura. Ni saber que yo estoy aquí. Eriol esta en camino y le podría generar problemas, ya sabes, con su trabajo.

—Pero Tomoyo, no puedo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿El auto se descompuso o…

—Estoy en el edificio Tomoyo, en el despacho, junto al cadáver de Clow.

Escuche como Tomoyo ahogaba un pequeño grito y la voz de alguien cerca de ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Tomoyo?

Era la voz de Toya. ¿Qué rayos hacia mi hermano?

¿Se trataba solo de una casualidad que todos estuviéramos en el edificio el día del asesinato de Clow?

* * *

**Notas:**

Ok, marquemos los puntos sobre las íes. xD

- Este fic, se trata de un divertido juego organizado por **Sakura Tsukino **y por mi, **Rouz, **para el **CLUB "DOLENTEM"**

**Y... ¿en qué consiste el juego?**

**- **Sencillo, no es nada del otro mundo. Simplemente tienen que adivinar quién es el asesino xD

En cada capítulo irán apareciendo pistas, comentarios, motivos, oportunidades, etc., y al final se enterarán de quién fue el Culpable. ^^

**-La ganadorá será solo una.**

**-Será la PRIMERA que comente en un review el nombre de su culpable y los motivos. **

**-No se vale atinarle y solo pueden cambiar de opinión una vez. **

**-En caso de empate, puede suceder, la que tenga un motivo más coherente gana. O lo sometemos a votación. ^^**

Todas las chicas del club están invitadas a participar y divertirse y todo xD... si no quieren pues solo lean y diviertanse... pero seguro que si querrán porque viene lo importante.

**EL PREMIO.**

No es un superpremio, jaja pero la ganadora se llevará el derecho a una historia con ella como protagonista con los personajes a su elección.

**¿Qué tal? ¿Ya sospechan de alguien? Cualquier duda, comenten :D**


	2. Dos intentos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de SCC pertenecen a CLAMP, nosotras solo los usamos con fines de entretenimiento, nos divertimos con ellos y las situaciones que pasan por nuestra mente, todo sin ganar un centavo :D**

* * *

**Dos intentos**

**_Shaoran_**

No podía creer todo lo que acababa de suceder, todo fue tan rápido.

Nunca me hubiera imaginado que quitarme de pronto toda la presión que cargaba sobre los hombros me dejaría esta sensación de vacío.

Listo, el mundo ya podía continuar girando. Mi familia estaba a salvo y la única persona que conocía ese oscuro secreto pronto pasaría a ser mi esposa. Jamás me traicionaría, de eso estaba seguro porque yo tampoco la traicionaría a ella.

Me mire en el espejo del cuarto de baño. Estaba diferente, a pesar de todo algo había cambiado. Lo más seguro es que se debiera al hecho de _tomar la decisión._ Cerré los ojos y me pregunte si todo seguiría igual con Sakura o ahora me vería como a un extraño.

No. Ella me había tomado de la mano y estuvo de acuerdo conmigo. Nunca me había sentido más seguro de algo antes. Las cosas no podían cambiar entre nosotros y menos por la culpa de ese… hombre. Aún muerto seguía perturbando mis pensamientos.

Me enderece y con algo de furia tome algunas toallas de papel para secarme las manos. Me asegure de que no hubiera restos de sangre en mi ropa y salí del baño del despacho.

Ella estaba frente a mí, dándome la espalda. Asimilándolo todo.

—Sakura tenemos que irnos, antes de que…

Por un momento pense que ya era demasiado tarde cuando la puerta principal se abrio en un movimiento rapido. Me paralice hasta que vi a Tsukishiro en el umbral. ¿Qué hace él aquí? Se supone que hoy es su día libre.

No, él no tenía porqué estar aqui, ahora que lo recuerdo él y el hermano de Sakura dijeron que estarían en un partido de soccer de recaudacion de fondos para una nueva área en el hospital.

—¿Por qué estan aquí? La policia esta en camino, una alarma silenciosa se activo cuando Tomoyo desactivo la cámara de seguridad.

—¿Qué Tomoyo qué? —Al parecer Sakura se estaba comenzando a poner nerviosa. Yo tambien estaba sorprendido de que Tomoyo hubiera hecho tal cosa y por un momento dude de si Sakura le habría dicho algo, aunque fuera sin querer. Daidouji es una persona muy intuitiva.

—A mi no me pregunten.

Él avanzo como si nada hasta la chimenea. Como si no hubiera un cuerpo tirado en la alfombra terminando de desangrarse. Frunci el ceño, Yukito Tsukishiro no era de esa clase de personas. Sin ninguna expresion tiro la toalla que traía en las manos al fuego, sin parpadear siquiera cuando saltaron las chispas.

Iba a preguntarle que rayos estaba haciendo cuando el teléfono de Sakura sonó y volví mi atención a ella.

—¡Tomoyo! ¿Dónde estás?

No sabía que tanto le estaría diciendo Daidouji pero si me di cuenta de que de pronto el cuerpo de Sakura se tensó.

—Pero Tomoyo, no puedo. —Hizo una pausa y vi como apretaba los puños—. Estoy en el edificio Tomoyo, en el despacho, junto al cadaver de Clow.

Me acerque un paso a Sakura y en ese momento ella se giró hacia mi, me miro con sus enormes ojos sorprendida y asustada. Iba a preguntarle de que se trataba cuando escuche el sonido de las sineras de la policia.

—Esta aquí —Dijo, con una voz apenas audible—. Y Toya tambien.

Estaba tan pálida que me preocupaba que se fuera a desmayar. Sin pensarlo le quite el telefono de las manos, pero ya solo se escuchaba el tono de cuando cortan la llamada del otro lado. Le tome las manos y me sorprendio lo fría que se encontraba. Estaba entrando en shock.

—Escuchame Sakura, todo estará bien, yo me encargaré de esto.

—Pero… pero… el cuchillo…

—Shh, no te preocupes por eso —Sakura se había olvidado de la presencia de Tsukishiro, pero yo no. No podiamos correr riesgos. Aunque el tampoco parecía inocente, si lo fuera estaría jugando soccer.

_**Eriol**_

Eriol sudaba frio, estaba apeado frente al edificio con la respiración agitada y el estómago echo un nudo. Se preguntada si alguien lo había visto salir –claro que no –se contestó mientras esperaba la llamada en el radio de la patrulla.

Sabía que pronto entraría de nuevo al edificio. Se reclino sobre el asiento, aún tenía la sensación de lo ocurrido. Su propia reacción al ver a Nakuru, por suerte ella no lo vio. Pero sobre todo la cara de él, al verlo se dio cuenta de que no se lo esperaba. Eriol Hiraguizawa sonrió, mientras recordaba los hechos de momentos antes.

El reloj marcaba las 10:02 cuando llego Clow a su oficina, no era un día laboral, pero él ya sabía que el desgraciado se pasaría por su despacho. Le había dado el día libre a Yukito, el pobre asistente que tenía trabajaba más de lo habitual, en lo personal no sabía cómo es que no había renunciado aún.

Por lo que cuando Clow entro a su oficina y se detuvo sorprendido al ver la figura delante de él, sentado en el escritorio de su asistente, Eriol no hizo más que sonreír ante la poco común cara de sorpresa de Clow Reed.

—Esto acaba hoy, no podrás seguir con tus planes, entrégame lo videos —exigió el detective.

—Vaya, pero si es el confiable detective de la policía —Sonrió con burla, el maldito se atrevía a sonreír—, ¿Me estas amenazando? No creí que fueras tan estúpido.

Eriol solo lo vio por un segundo más antes de actuar.

Tiempo después se asomó por la puerta esperando que nadie lo viera, tenía que salir rápido para no levantar sospechas, de cualquier manera ¿Quién sospecha de la policía?

Salió rápido, completamente seguro de no haber dejado huellas ni de haber olvidado nada, debía ser inteligente, Clow Reed era una persona muy importante y cualquier error le costaría caro…

De pronto se detuvo en seco, ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Eriol se escondió y vio ingresar a Nakuru Akizuki al despacho, ella ingreso con tanto cuidado como lo había hecho él. La respiración de Eriol se agitó, tenía que salir de ese lugar rápido antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas… al menos, ese fue su primer pensamiento. Pero todo cambio cuando la figura de alguien más lo sorprendió, haciendo que las cosas se complicaran aún más, tenía que pensar rápido.

_**Yamasaki**_

—Vaya, aquí hay dos heridas. Es difícil saber si la muerte fue causada por la bala o la daga en su pecho, nada será concluyente hasta la autopsia. —El forense me sorprendió con sus palabras. Eriol, el otro detective, asintió sin quitar la mirada del cuerpo inmóvil de Clow Reed.

Mire el reloj, pasaban de las once y media y todos estaban quietos mientras en la alfombra yacía inmóvil el cuerpo.

—¿Qué opina detective Hiraguizawa? —Pregunte viendo la expresión inescrutable que mostraba, tenía entendido que conocía a la víctima.

—Creo que es complicado —Respondió sin mirar a nadie en especial.

—Vaya que si lo es —Me sorprendió la rapidez con la que había aparecido en el lugar, como si estuviera a la espera de que algo así ocurriera. No estaba seguro del porque tenía tantas dudas, nunca me había pasado algo parecido. Ante mis ojos todos podrían ser culpables, Clow Reed era un hombre de negocios y eso muchas veces atraía poderosos enemigos. Pobre hombre.

En mi mente cruzaron muchas posibilidades, todas las pistas estaban ahí, misteriosamente las cámaras habían sido desactivadas, no había armas en la escena del crimen y nadie había intentado huir. Todos en el maldito edificio podían ser sospechosos. Que frustrante.

Me acerque al cuerpo que ya había sido inspeccionado. Dos heridas, dos armas, dos intentos de asesinato, uno con éxito. Demasiado extraño, algo dentro de mí percibía que había algo más detrás de esta muerte.

—Detective Hiraguizawa comience a investigar a todos los que podrían tener algo en contra del señor Reed, contactos y quien fue el último en verlo con vida—. Ordene prestándole mucha atención a su reacción. En mis manos tenía un caso complicado, más de lo que podía imaginar.

* * *

**Notas:**

**- **Este fic, se trata de un divertido juego organizado por Sakura Tsukino y por mi, Rouz, para el CLUB "DOLENTEM"

_**Nuevas reglas del juego**_

**-Para participar deja un review diciendo 'Quiero participar' o algo similar. xD**

**-Existe la posibilidad de dos ganadoras, UNA del club y UNA que solo pertenezca a la comunidad de FanFiction.**

**-Será la que comente en un PM el nombre de su culpable y los motivos.**

**-No se vale atinarle y solo pueden cambiar de opinión una vez.**

**-En caso de empate, puede suceder, la que tenga un motivo más coherente gana. O lo sometemos a votación. ^^**

Todas las chicas del club y de la comunidad de FanFiction están invitadas a participar y divertirse y todo xD... si no quieren pues solo lean y diviértanse .. pero seguro que si querrán porque viene lo importante.

**EL PREMIO.**

No es un superpremio, jaja pero la ganadora se llevará el derecho a una historia con ella como protagonista con los personajes a su elección.

**¿Quién parece más Culpable? Cualquier duda, comenten :D**


	3. Antes y después

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de SCC pertenecen a CLAMP, nosotras solo los usamos con fines de entretenimiento, nos divertimos con ellos y las situaciones que pasan por nuestra mente, todo sin ganar un centavo :D**

* * *

**_Tomoyo_**

Llegó a las 10:05, justo la hora adecuada, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. Portaba una gabardina de diseñador que cubría por completo el vestido floreado, cuando llegara el momento no la recordarían por su atuendo. Sobre todo no parecía sospechosa de nada, se mezclaba muy bien entre las otras personas que entraban al edificio, todos estaban ahí por negocios, nadie se tomaba el tiempo suficiente como para saludar o prestar atención a los demás.

Pero aún así ella les sonreía a los que se encontraba. Estaba segura de que nadie la reconocía. En ese momento era una rubia común de ojos castaños. Llevaba planeando ese día durante bastante tiempo, todo era simple: entrar sin ser reconocida, desactivar el sistema de seguridad, conseguir las evidencias que buscaba y salir, nada que fuera imposible. Y por si había un imprevisto, llevaba consigo el revolver que Eriol solía dejar en su mesita de noche. No es que le gustaran esas cosas, pero sabía manejar armas y no estaba dispuesta a perder todo por lo que había luchado, si Clow Reed amenazaba con quitárselo ella tenía que protegerse a cualquier precio.

Subió por las escaleras para no correr el riesgo de encontrarse con alguien. Sabía todo sobre el sistema de seguridad, ya que ella misma se había encargado de organizar la instalación.

Paso justo por los puntos ciegos y llego a la oficina de Yukito, sentía un poco de remordimientos por invadir su espacio personal pero siguió adelante con determinación. No se tomó la molestia de revisar lo que cada cámara de seguridad estaba captando, simplemente las apago todas y tomo los videos que se habían guardado de ese día. Los almacenó en su memoria USB y se aseguró de borrarlos del sistema. La tecnología digital le facilitaba muchas cosas.

Guardo todo en su bolsa de mano y se dirigió a la caja fuerte que Clow mantenía en secreto de todos, incluso, ella sospechaba, de su asistente. La caja estaba alejada de los lugares en donde comúnmente alguien buscaría, si no hubiera visto los planos jamás habría sospechado.

Avanzo tranquila pasando las puertas de la recepción y de la oficina de Clow, llegando casi al final del pasillo abrió una puerta sencilla de madera que estaba antes de llegar a los baños, en la puerta se leía "intendencia". La abrió y se encontró con un pequeño cuarto de un metro cuadrado que contenía escobas y trapeadores. Nadie sospecharía que ahí había algo más, a menos que se pusiera a investigar y averiguara que Clow no tenía un servicio de limpieza y que los objetos en esa habitación estaban nuevos.

Entro con cautela y cerró la puerta, apenas y le quedaba espacio para moverse y dentro de poco se comenzaría a asfixiar por la falta de aire. Sintiéndose un poco claustrofóbica comenzó a pasar las manos por la pared frente a ella. A pesar de que su cerebro le gritaba ¡Apresúrate!, inspecciono el lugar con calma, centímetro a centímetro, tocando con sus dedos cada irregularidad, buscando algún cambio en la textura.

Cuando comenzaba a pensar que tal vez se había equivocado encontró un área en la parte de abajo, justo en la esquina, que se inclinaba ligeramente hacia adentro. Era todo lo que necesitaba. Se puso de pie y presiono con la punta del zapato. Un crujido apenas audible llego cuando toda la pared se movió un par de centímetros hacia el fondo. Sonriendo tomo una de las orillas y de un rápido y fácil movimiento la pared se deslizo hacia la derecha.

Una luz azul ilumino la pequeña habitación y frente a ella apareció una puerta metálica con un teclado electrónico en el centro. Al deslizar la puerta-pared también se había activado un sistema de ventilación que le brindaba un aire fresco que aclaraba sus ideas, solo necesitaría unos cuantos minutos para descifrar el código y obtener aquello por lo que había ido. Una parte de ella no podía creer que todo estuviera resultando tan fácil. De haberlo sabido habría hecho esto desde hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

**_Nakuru_**

¿Qué las chicas no están hechas para la malicia?

Ja, Nakuru Akizuki se podría reír de buena gana en la cara del idiota que dijera eso. Después de tomar la decisión una parte de ella pensó que sentiría remordimientos, y al no ser así una sensación de embriaguez la invadió. Sin remordimientos no habría errores, todo sería más simple.

Se preparó desde temprano con un vestuario sencillo y recatado, justo como la sociedad marcaba. Mentalmente se regodeaba con su humor oscuro, se había puesto una falda negra hasta las rodillas y una blusa de encaje blanco que quedaba casi totalmente cubierta con una chaqueta blazer de seda negra. Junto con sus tacones altos y sus medias oscuras, cualquiera la vería como a una profesional de negocios, pero en su mundo personal ella vestía así para un funeral. El funeral de alguien que aún no había muerto.

Sonrió y bajo a desayunar como una chica normal en un día cualquiera.

—Gracias, Spinel— dijo a su sirviente cuando éste le llevó el desayuno. Era experta en mantener su tranquilidad habitual. Aun cuando se encontrara molesta o incluso preocupada, nunca dejaba que los demás lo notaran, en especial cuando se trataba de su padre. Ante la vista de todos ella era la hija prodiga, una exitosa y fría mujer de negocios.

Pero en su mente, las cosas cambiaban. Tanto que al fin había decidido acabar con aquello que amenazaba su reputación y podría destruir el buen apellido de su padre. No había día desde entonces en que no maldijera al hombre que la había descubierto.

Si tan solo no hubiera sido _él… _

Recordó sin poder evitarlo la estúpida sonrisa de Clow Reed, era la sonrisa que tendría un gato al atrapar a un ratón y tenerlo a su merced. Y ella nunca, nunca había estado en la posición de un ratón. Y ahora tenía que transformarse en una perra para acabar con un gato tonto.

Nakuru abrió los ojos de repente y sintió una ira tan destructiva que no pudo evitar echar todo al suelo, cubiertos, platos, incluso la taza con café. Respiró agitada y segundos después se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, miró para todos lados y suspiró con alivio al darse cuenta de que se encontraba sola, detestaba perder el control de esa manera.

Escuchó pasos y se apresuró a inclinarse y recoger lo que pudiera.

—Señorita Nakuru, ¿Se encuentra bien? —La voz preocupada de su sirviente le llego justo antes de que sus manos se unieran a ayudarle.

—Estoy bien, yo solo tropecé —Se enderezó y miró su reloj, ya faltaba poco para las diez de la mañana—, tengo que salir por unos negocios, si mi padre pregunta dile que salí a tomar el café con mis amigas.

—De acuerdo, vaya con cuidado.

Salió sin despedirse y se aseguró de seguir llevando dentro de la chaqueta aquella reliquia familiar, tan olvidada por no ser de las favoritas de su padre. En cambio a ella siempre le habían llamado la atención los objetos filosos.

* * *

**_Yue_**

Tomó un sorbo de whisky pero ni siquiera eso logro calmar el dolor de cabeza que tenía, deshizo el nudo de la corbata con la mano que no sostenía el vaso y después se la paso por el cabello. Sabía que las cosas habían salido mal desde el momento en que la policía llego, ¿Cómo podía haber ocurrido eso? Todo había sido cuidadosamente previsto, nunca se le pasaban esa clase de cosas por alto.

Luego estaba la aparición de esas personas que se supone no deberían estar ahí, nadie tendría porque haber aparecido, ahora todo era más complicado, ahora habría más sospechas, más ojos atentos esperando cualquier error. No es que el fuera a cometerlo pero…

Maldito Clow, incluso la muerte de ese miserable provocaba más problemas. Yue se recostó sobre el sillón dejando que los recuerdos del día en que su vida había comenzado a derrumbarse dieran vueltas por su cabeza… no recordaba cuanto tiempo había pasado, él no era de los que recordaba tiempos y fechas; por el contrario las ofensas, esas nunca las olvidaba.

Se levantó dejando el vaso vacío en la mesita y fue directo al mueble sobre el que descansaba una costosa y enorme televisión de plasma, levanto la mano hasta alcanzar un pequeño compartimiento en cuyo interior estaba una pequeña arma plateada y una carta. Saco la carta.

Tendría que haberla destruido desde el momento en que la recibió, en cambio decidió conservarla hasta el día de su venganza. Había corrido riesgos estúpidos, más importante aún, había puesto en peligro a la única persona que valía algo para él. Todo por culpa de ese papel en sus manos. Lo desdoblo y leyó una vez más.

**Querido señor Moon:**

**Le he encontrado, ha sido realmente fácil dar con usted ¿O debería llamarlo por su otro nombre? Sí, imagíneme riendo, porque eso es precisamente lo que hago. **

**La información es poder, usted mejor que yo debe de saberlo. Pero espere, tal vez no mejor que yo, de ser así nunca habrían llegado ciertos datos a mis manos. ¿Y sabe algo irónico? Ni siquiera eran mis intenciones averiguar lo que se sobre usted, ah la suerte que tenemos algunos. **

**¿Quiere una prueba? Sé lo que ha hecho, cuanto ha tomado de lo que no le pertenecía, se lo que hizo cuando trabajó como jefe de seguridad para las empresas Li, lo que hizo a favor y en contra de ese lugar. Y también se quién es esa persona por la que estaría dispuesto a entregarlo todo, ¿Y sabe qué? En mis manos esta, no el hecho de que sea feliz, obviamente, pero sí que permanezca lejos del sufrimiento que usted bien conoce. ¿Nos entendemos?**

**Le diré que estoy dispuesto a callar toda esta valiosa información, a cambio claro de una considerable suma de dinero, ambos sabemos que lo tiene, le adjunto el número de cuenta al que debe depositar y la cantidad que requiero.**

**Estaremos en contacto.**

**C.R.**

Yue arrugo el papel antes de prenderle fuego. Ya todo había terminado, solo tenía que esperar a que las cosas se colocaran en su lugar, aunque algo en él estaba seguro de que nada sería igual de nuevo.

* * *

**_Mansión Li_**

Shaoran Li estaba en el despacho privado de la enorme mansión de su familia. A su lado Sakura lo miraba con determinación, a pesar del peligro no podía dejar de notar esos detalles que hicieron que se enamorara de ella. Él sabía que su bella prometida era la envidia de muchas, no es que lo pensara con arrogancia, simplemente era un hecho constatado. Él nunca había tenido una relación tan sólida y duradera con nadie, nunca, y por eso muchos especulaban alrededor de los preparativos de la boda. Pero ese día en especial no estaban ahí para hablar de esos preparativos.

—No te preocupes, te prometo que todo saldrá bien, no hay nada que temer —Syaoran decía esas palabras en parte para convencerse a sí mismo de que lo que habían decidido era lo correcto.

Y a pesar de que Sakura tenía algo de temor en su mirada, sonrió para él y apretó su mano con la suya, frágil y pequeña.

—Iré contigo— Por un momento las palabras de ella flotaron en el espacio y él no las comprendió. Pero cuando lo hizo se puso de pie como impulsado por un resorte.

—De ninguna man…

—Iré— Recalcó ella, poniéndose de pie también, sin soltar su mano.

—No voy a permitir que te pongas en peligro.

—Ah, ¿entonces te parece justo que me quede aquí, esperándote, sin tener ninguna noticia?

—Sakura…— Syaoran parecía querer replicar, pero sabía muy bien sobre la tozudez de su prometida.

—Nada, o voy contigo o cancelamos todo.

—¿Qué?— La miró sorprendido preguntándose si ella estaba hablando en serio.

—Como oyes —Dijo alzando la barbilla—, lo eres todo para mí Syaoran, no podría soportar que algo saliera mal y correr el peligro de perderte, no sin intentar ayudarte. Por lo menos si vamos los dos tendremos el factor sorpresa de nuestro lado.

Syaoran intento encontrar un argumento contra eso. Pero al ver la seguridad y confianza que Sakura tenía y ponía en él, tuvo que aceptar que tal vez, solo tal vez, ella tuviera razón.

—De acuerdo, pero te mantendrás al margen. Si algo llegara a salir mal…

—Shh, no digas eso.

—Si saliera algo mal —Continúo él, mientras se acercaba más a ella abrazándola—, puede suceder alguna sorpresa, él puede tener algo preparado. Al final nos encontraremos en una escena el crimen, ¿Entiendes eso verdad? —Sakura solo asintió entre sus brazos y la apretó con más fuerza contra él— si nos llegaran a atrapar…

—Syaoran…

—Nos separarán para interrogarnos— Explicó mientras acariciaba el cabello castaño de ella y se permitía aspirar su suave fragancia. —Tenemos que tener una coartada, yo me encargaré de eliminar las pruebas si es posible. Solo prométeme que harás todo lo que te diré, si no, te dejaré encerrada en este despacho digas lo que digas, ¿De acuerdo?

Sakura se separó un momento de él para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido. A pesar de la amenaza que ella le había soltado antes, comprendió que él estaba hablando en serio. Asintió a regañadientes.

—De acuerdo, te lo prometo.

—Bien, tenemos una hora para perfeccionar esto. Él me cito a las diez, para las once, si todo sale bien, la pesadilla habrá terminado.

Sakura lo tomo de las mejillas para darle un beso y unir su frente con la suya.

—Terminará. Y pase lo que pase estaremos juntos. Todo estará bien.

* * *

**Notas:**

**- **Bueno, supongo que ya todos conocen las reglas del juego ¿no? Así que no las pondré de nuevo xD

**- ****Respuesta: **Para las que tenían dudas sobre si podían participar **SIN **tener cuenta de Fanfiction, les digo **SI, **si pueden participar ^^, como no pueden dejar un PM, tendrán que enviar un correo a esta dirección: black(guiónbajo)daggers(Arroba)outlook(punto)com

**- Aviso: **A partir del siguiente Capítulo, el 4, podrán ir enviando sus PM's con sus sugerencias. **Recuerden **que solo pueden cambiar de opinión **una vez. **

**- **Tendrán **hasta **el capítulo 7 para mandar a su culpable :P, porque según los planes el 8vo será el capítulo final, donde revelaremos todo x'D

**- **Lean y revisen bien las pistas :P...

Hasta la próxima ^^


End file.
